


Two Birds, One House

by soo



Category: Being Human
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble set prior to season 1 with George and Mitchell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Birds, One House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WiliQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiliQueen/gifts).



“I think we should move in together,” George said as he slid into the booth of the pub.

Mitchell nearly spit out his beer. “Are you out of your mind?”

George glared. “It will solve both our problems.”

“Our problems?”

“I need protection from vampires excluding you, of course.”

Mitchell eyebrow rose. “And my problem?”

George took a sip of the beer Mitchell had ordered for him to cover up his nervousness. “Your loneliness.”

“You think I’m lonely?”

“Why else would you be hanging out with a werewolf?”

Mitchell leaned forward and took a moment to consider his words. “You’re a decent guy. A friend. I like hanging out with you.”

“And you’re lonely.”

“And I’m lonely.” Mitchell slumped back into the booth. “So have you found us a place?”

George grinned and pulled out an ad. “There’s this house in Windsor Court that sounds like a really good deal.“


End file.
